Sexo, Drogas y Kunoichi Paradise
by liv.darkladie
Summary: 5 chicas son stripers, y en una bella noche van a hacer una fiesta y alla conocen 5 chicos y se ligan a ellos, pero al dia seguiente ellas se van y ellos no saben donde encontrarlas...Que haran los chicos?
1. Bailarinas?

_**Sexo, Drogas e "Kunoichi's Paradise"**_

**Nota de la autora: **esto fic es una traduccion del portugués, hecha por la propria autora(YOOOO), o sea toda la história es mia, que lloró lagrimas de sangre para poder terminarlo. Y que tuve una grande ayuda de su equipo de betas: **darkgal69** y **katsura-chan Uchina** que hicieran la revision...

"_Gracias a las dos por ayudarme a traducir mi fic al español, que es mi idioma favorito(português es muy dificil y molesto), yo las quiero muchooo! Besos n.n"_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personages no me pertencen, pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mi solo pertencen: El night-club, las bebidas, las drogas, las ropas y... el fusca! n.n"

**Cap.01¿¡Bailarinas!?**

- Hola -contesto el teléfono Shizune, la secretaria de Tsunade, esta era la dueña del night-club más famoso de la ciudad, el "Kunichi´s Paradise".

Estaba sentada detrás de una mesa, dentro de una pequeña sala donde había dos puertas, una en cada lado, y frente a ella dos sillas.

- Oh! Quieres contratar a nuestras bailarinas, para una fiesta de despedida de soltero...mmm, para cuando?

- Cómo!? Hoy?! Pero esta medio encima de la hora, no?

- Bueno, ya que es por esa cantidad, puedo arreglarte algo... pero creo que _sólo _tengo bailarinas, si es que puedes entenderme...

- Todo bien, entonces?

- Va a ser tipo "Baile de Máscaras", para que tus invitados queden en secreto? -Shizune hizo una pausa- Oh! Si todo bien, las chicas tampoco quieren ser reconocidas... puede darme la dirección y la hora, ellas van a estar ahí, pero se lo repito; ellas son _**sólo**_ bailarinas, no se les ocurra intentar nada, ok... Adiós.

Tsunade entra por la puerta, con una cara horrible.

- Tsunade-sama, esta usted bien?

- Oh si, Shizune, creo que ayer me pase un poco con el sake...

- "Ayer, antes de ayer, antes de antes de ayer..." - pensó Shizune con una gotita en la cabeza. u.u"

- Cierto, alguien me llamo? -pregunto Tsunade, con una voz de sueño.

- Si, un hombre, quería contratar bailarinas para la fiesta de despedida de soltero de un amigo.

- Y cuando va a ser?

- Hoy.

- Hoy, hoy es... -hace una cara de interrogación.

- Sábado –completo la secretaria.

- Sábado -pensó un poco bien encima de la hora y justo en nuestro día mas dinámico, o sea, no podemos mandar ninguna de las que hacen servicios extras...cuales vamos a mandar?

- Pensando en eso, yo escogí el equipo Delta (N/a: se q vas a quedar medio FBI, CIA, KGB, pero no encontré nombre mejor, alguna sugerencia?).

- Ya avisaste a los clientes, que ellas son sólo bailarinas, verdad?

- Si, él me aseguró que no van intentar nada, es solo para bailar, pero... - Shizune paró de hablar colocando una mano en su barbilla y haciendo una cara pensativa.

- Pero... - hablo Tsunade, moviendo la mano derecha, dando señal para que ella continuase la narración.

- Pero él dijo que va a ser una fiesta de máscaras, me parece un pedido extraño...

- Vaya, no te preocupes, ellos solo quieren mantener su identidad en secreto, típico para hombres casados... pero da igual, si intentan algo, ellas saben defenderse muy bien!

- Realmente, la señora tiene razón, voy llamar ahora mismo a la casa de las chicas. - dijo Shizune cogiendo el teléfono y marcando los números.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la casa de las chicas...

- Hola –contestó al teléfono, una joven de pelo negro, con ojos castaños y con el cabello preso en dos moños.

- Si, Shizune-san.

- Mmmm, bailar en una fiesta... cuándo?

- Hmm, hoy va a ser imposible...-dijo pensando hasta que Shizune termino- pero para eso estamos hechas! Más vale que valga la pena, ya que esta vez no vas a ser en el night-club... espero que ya les haya avisado; nosotras _**solo**_ bailamos, nada de servicios extra!

- Vas a ser en un departamento... y las únicas mujeres seremos nosotras?! -dijo haciendo una mueca desconfiada.

- Entonces yo aviso las otras -al decir eso colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj.

Era medio-día, Ino, Sakura y Temari estaban durmiendo, mientras Hinata estaba preparando el almuerzo.

- Hinata, como estas con la comida? - preguntó a la chica en la cocina.

- Todo listo, Tenten-chan -dijo una voz calma y baja.

- Entonces voy llamar las bellas durmientes y luego vuelvo.

Tenten fue en dirección al cuarto, en el habían dos camas de soltero, las dos estaban ocupadas, y entre ellas había una ventana y un mueble, encima de este un radio-reloj y una lámpara; al lado de la cama de la derecha había un guarda-ropa, y al lado de la cama izquierda una puerta que llevaba a un baño, todos los muebles eran de color crema; las paredes y el techo del cuarto era azules (lado derecho) y rosa (lado izquierdo).

- Ino, Sakura! -grito con la intención de despertar a las chicas

- Despierten, el almuerzo ya esta listo!

Después de algunos instantes se logra ver dos cuerpos que se movían lentamente, la primera en sentarse en la cama es una joven de bellos ojos verdes dos enormes esmeraldas, cabellos en la altura de los hombros, llamando la atención, principalmente por su exótico color: rosa.

El otro cuerpo también se movió, sentándose con una mueca de enfado, esta tenia los ojos del color del cielo y sus cabellos rubios estaban agarrados en un moño, excepto por algunos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro, probablemente todas ellos eran increíblemente lisos.

- Vaya! Tenten, por que me estas llamando? es demasiado temprano!

Sakura sonrió y luego se levanto, diciendo:

- Que pasa Ino-cerda? Tu solo bailaste tres canciones ayer... no es posible que estés tan cansada... Oh! Me olvide que eres una holgazana...

- Hmpt! Frentuda, bailé solo tres, pero pase el resto de la noche huyendo de Chouji y de Kimimaru, que hombres mas molestos!!!

- Eso es verdad! –dijo Sakura- ayer, Lee e Itachi me persiguieron la noche entera!

Tenten miró a una y luego a la otra, ambas tenían expresiones de cansancio, sonrió.

- Que suerte la mía, ayer Hinata y yo estábamos de huelga, veo que se divirtieron mucho.

- No es por eso, Shino pregunto por ti... - dijo Sakura

- Y Kiba-kun preguntó por Hinata... -termino Ino, continuando con el mal humor.

- Bueno yo me voy a llamar Temari, y ustedes, creo que es mejor que vayan a bañarse, lucen horribles- al decir eso salio del cuarto rápidamente, evitando así ser atacada por almohadas voladoras.

Tenten caminaba tranquila por el pequeño corredor del apartamento, que tenia 3 puertas, la primera era la de su propio cuarto, el cual compartía con Hinata, era idéntico al de Sakura e Ino, excepto por las colores, los muebles eran marrones y el cuarto era mitad verde y mitad perla (el mismo color de los ojos de la Hyuuga).

La segunda puerta, de la cual Tenten acababa de salir llevaba al local descrito anteriormente, el cuarto de Sakura e Ino.

Tenten abrió la puerta lentamente, revelando así un cuarto un poco mayor que los otros, en el cual tenia apenas una cama, de pareja, tenía un guarda-ropa marrón al lado derecho de la cama, y al lado de este una puerta, la del baño, al lado izquierdo de la cama, tenia una puerta de vidrio, que llevaba a una baranda, no muy larga.

Aquel, con certeza, era el cuarto principal del apartamento y pertenecía a Sabaku no Temari, la dueña de la casa y responsable por todas, ella tiene 24(pero dijo que tiene 22), las otras tienen 18, excepto Tenten que tiene 19, ya que su cumpleaños había sido la semana pasada. Temari tenia cabellos rubios, no tan claros cuanto los de Ino y tampoco tan lisos, iban hasta la altura de los hombros, y ella siempre los dividía en cuatro pequeñas coletas, había acabado de graduarse como profesora ypor increíble que sea, ya logro obtener un empleo, todo gracias a sus aman...quiero decir contactos, su ex-contacto era nieto de un profesor que iba jubilarse y ella no se rindió hasta hacerlo convencer al abuelo para que ella ocupara el cargo. Después de eso ella lo echó a la calle; decían que ella no lograba quedar con un hombre por mas de una semana y luego de tomar todo lo que el tenia, lo abandonaba (cruel).

Acerca de su familia, solo se sabia que tenia dos hermanos, Kankuro de 27 años, que estaba preso por trafico, y otro hermano, que ella nunca dijo el nombre, apenas lo llamaba su pequeño hermanito, haciendo que las otras pensaran que el tenia unos 10, 11 años, pero de hecho ese no era el caso... Ella trabaja en el night-club, para ganar dinero, para su sustento y el de su hermano, y también para que Kakuro pueda salir de la prisión (N/a: No olviden que soy de Brasil! XP Aka esto es muy común!!!)

Mitsashi Tenten, es de la China, vino aquí para estudiar, siempre contenta, adora despertar temprano; aunque que a veces no es posible ya que su trabajo es nocturno. Sus cabellos color chocolate llegan hasta el medio de su espalda, pero como no le gusta mucho siempre los deja en dos moños.

Va a empezar la Universidad. Sus relaciones amorosas van de mal a peor, pues su ultimo novio, Shino, era muy pesado, ya que no hablaba mucho, y vivía cerca de ella, y después del fin de la relación, no paraba de perseguirla. Su familia esta toda en la China y son muy pobres (No olviden, Brasil!! XP), juntaban todo su dinero y mandaron su única hija (en la China existe control de nacimientos) al Japón, con la esperanza de que ella tenga un futuro mejor... trabaja en el night-club, para pagar sus estudios y mandar el resto del dinero para su familia.

Hyuuga Hinata, vivía en el barrio más rico de la ciudad, pero peleo con su padre e huyó de casa, es muy tímida, no habla mucho, adora cocinar, sus cabellos son negros medio azules y lisos, llegan hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color perla muy exótico, característico de su familia. Ya que ahora era dueña de su propia vida, decidió ir para la universidad. Sus relaciones amorosas son, prácticamente, inexistentes, ya que nunca tuvo un novio, era perseguida por un chico llamado Kiba, el era muy insistente, era un adicto al éxtasis y le gustaban los perros. En la primera vez que hablaron, cuando el compro un baile, no desistió hasta enseñar todas las fotos de su perro: Akamaru.

Sus padres fueron de viaje, luego de que ella huyera de casa, pensaron que iba volver cuando estuviese hambrienta, pero no fue así, ella apenas llamó avisando que estaba bien y que no iba a volver, entonces una de las empresas de la familia, en Inglaterra, comenzó a tener problemas obligándolos a viajar para resolverlos, dejando para su hija algún dinero, todos los meses le recargaban la tarjeta de crédito.(N/a: Pobres no saben q la hija ya tiene empleo)...

Trabaja en el night-club, para sentirse mas libre, ya que cuando se pone la mascara toda la vergüenza se va, volviéndose otra persona.

Haruno Sakura, vivía en un orfanato hasta ser adoptada, es muy extravagante, esta siempre de buen humor, es la mejor amiga de Ino y adora bailar. Había terminado el colegio y como es muy inteligente gano una beca en la facu, sin necesitar pagar nada. Sus relaciones son bien variadas, siempre fue perseguida por los hombres, principalmente: Rock Lee, otro adicto al éxtasis, y Uchiha Itachi principal contacto entre traficantes y adictos. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía sólo 4 años, y luego Tsunade, que era una famosa bailarina la adoptó. Ella nunca pidió a Sakura que trabajara, apenas le enseñó... trabajaba en el night-club pues le gusta bailar y ayuda su maestra, Tsunade.

Yamanaka Ino, vivía en las calles, antes de ser adoptada, es bien animada, sus hobbies son hablar alto y mandar en los otros(en esto ultimo solo pierde frente a Temari), cuando esta enfadada, cuídate!. Termino el colegio en el mismo año que Sakura, y decidió hacer el examen de admisión con la misma y por mucha suerte cayó en la misma sala, igual: logro copiar toda la prueba y también entro en la Universidad. Sus relaciones amorosas son muy rápidas, nunca se contentaba con un solo hombre, pero algunos nunca la dejaban en paz, como Chouji, que vivía comiendo algo, y Kimimaru, adicto a la cocaína(N/a: Variar es bueno XP). Fue abandonada por su madre, huyo del orfanato con 5 años y vivió en las calles hasta sus 7 años, cuando encontró una niña y comenzaron a jugar, la pequeña tenia su edad y cabellos rosas, sorpresa: se llamaba Sakura. Tsunade también la adoptó y le enseñó como bailar... trabaja en el nigth-club pues adora una buena botella de alcohol y dejar a los hombres a sus pies

_(Bueno Después de esas descripciones improvisadas volvamos al cuarto)_

Tenten se acercó a la cama y vio un cuerpo de boca abajo muy dormido, coloco la mano en el hombro de ella y la sacudió levemente diciendo:

- Temari, ya es hora de levantar –su tono de voz era normal, sabia que Temari odiaba que le griten en sus oídos, y nadie merecía verla enfadada en el sábado, Temari murmuro y se movió en la cama- Vamos! Temari-sensei, hoy tú tienes una fiesta particular.

Al oír acerca de la fiesta, la rubia, abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto, sentándose en la cama y mirando a Tenten.

- Fiesta? Hoy? Que hora? Como? Dónde? Por que? -dijo incrédula

- Si, Shizune acabo de marcar, es que los hombres habían contratado otras chicas, pero ellas cancelaron, entonces nos llamaron, y, linda; por lo que van a pagarnos... yo me quedaba sin dormir todo el mes! Ahora ve y arréglate que el almuerzo ya está listo.

Tenten salio del cuarto yendo hasta la cocina, donde las otras tres ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, la cocina era bien amplia, en el centro había una mesa de mármol oval blanca, como todos los otros muebles. Tenten se sentó al lado de Sakura, que discutía algo inútil con Ino, Hinata colocó un plato en frente de cada silla y cogió una humeante olla con sopa y la coloco en el centro de la mesa, una a una se fueron sirviendo, primero Tenten, luego Sakura, Ino y Hinata, que pregunto:

- Tenten-chan y Temari-san?

- Ya estoy aquí! -oyeron la voz decidida de Temari.

Temari caminó rápidamente se sentó y se sirvió, un silencio se hizo presente, y la rubia decidió hablar.

- Tenten, hablemos acerca de esa fiesta...

- El queeee! Fiiiieeeesta, pero que fiiiieeeeesta? - dijeron Ino e Sakura juntas.

Tenten suspiro y contó sobre el mensaje de Shizune y todo lo demás...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la casa de los chicos...

- Hai, hai ero-senin -gritaba un chico rubio escandalosamente y que dijo ella, vendrán las chicas?

- Calma Naruto, si, ellas van venir, por todo aquel dinero; quien no vendría, aun mas las empleadas de la vieja Tsunade... -contesto el hombre de cabellos grises mientras reía.

- Hey! Viejo, no entendí una cosa, por que esta ridícula historia de "Baile de Máscaras"? - pregunto un joven peliazul y ojos onix.

- Probablemente –empezó un muchacho de largos cabellos y ojos color perla- el pretende hacer algo ilegal en la fiesta y en caso que aparezca la policía, es mas fácil para el huir...

- Ooooooohhhhhh -dijo Naruto al oír la explicación- nunca pensé que ero-senin, fuera tan inteligente!

- Para esas cosas está él -contesto un pelirojo, con cara de malo, cogiendo una botella de vodka.

- Viejo que solo piensa en si mismo...- dijeron todos, menos uno que dormía tranquilamente en el sofá.

Todos los seis estaban en la sala, donde tenían dos sofás azules y una silla del mismo color, una mesita en el centro y una TV 39". Al lado del sofá tenían una mesa donde quedaba el teléfono, que Jiraiya acabo de colgar, en esto estaban sentados: Jiraiya, Naruto y Shikamaru, que dormía(N/a: Como siempre!), en el menor estaban Sasuke y Neji y en la silla estaba Gaara, aun con la botella.

Jiraya, el responsable por los jóvenes, se levantó y dijo:

- Entonces, chicos, vamos a comer! Hun -murmuro pensativo- a quién le toca pagar la cuenta?

- yo ya pague ayer -dijo Sasuke, secamente.

- Antes de ayer -dijo Neji.

- Martes me tocó a mi -dijo Gaara, sin ninguna emoción, tomando de un golpe de la botella.

- Entonces, solo resta Shika... -empezó Naruto, alegre, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo.

- Ni lo Intentes, Naruto, tu ya sabes que hoy es tu turno, yo ya pague el Miércoles -dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Naruto hizo una muñeca de derrotado, cogiendo la bolsita del sapito (que es muy Kawaiii) del bolsillo.

- Entonces Veámonos – dijo Jiraya, cogiendo la bolsita de las manos del rubio, y saliendo.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo...

Nara Shikamaru, fue expulsado de casa por ser un vago, tiene 21 años y le gusta dormir y fumar. Como no hace nada, su madre lo obligó a hacer la prueba de la Universidad (mmm aun no tengo un nombre, déjame ver... ya se!) Universidad de Konoha( oooooohhhhh! No es genial \o/) aunque es una de las mejores del país, amenazándolo que si él no ingresaba iban a dejarlo sin dinero, el prefirió no discutir, pues "Gez! Vas a ser muy problemático!", y para sorpresa de todos el paso en primer lugar!!! Sus relaciones no son muy largas ya que: "las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas", resumiendo las únicas cosas que no son problemáticas para Nara Shikamaru son: n#01 Observar las Nubes, n# 02 Dormir y n# 03 Fumar.

Hyuuga Neji, llego para vivir con su tío rico, pero este tuvo que salir de viaje, entonces el tuvo que arreglárselas, tiene 20 años y le gusta ser el inteligente de la casa. Como su tío es muy rico, sus padres lo mandaron a vivir con el, con la esperanza de arreglar un buen empleo en la empresa, su tío reconoció que el tenia potencial, y resolvió mandarlo a la Universidad de Konoha. Sus relaciones amorosas son muy rápidas, las chicas dicen que el es muy callado, además es un creído!

Cuando llegó a casa de su tío se quedó boquiabierto al saber que su prima, Hinata, se había cambiado, como ellos dijeron de casa, Hinata a la tímida y miedosa Hinata, que ahora estaba en algún lugar del mundo; pero luego después de eso surgió el problema con la empresa de Inglaterra y Hyuuga Hiashi tuvo que salir, el manda a Neji una cantidad por mes, para los estudios, la casa y comida.

Uzumaki Naruto, fue encontrado en una basura, cuando aun era niño (N/a: Brasil!!!) por Jiraya, tiene 19 años y es súper animado para todo, le gusta comer ramen. Fue hacer la prueba, logrando copiar algunas respuestas(N/a: una actividad muy saludable), todos quedaran espantados cuando descubrieron que el había pasado, el trabaja como delivery de ramen para el restaurante "Ichiraku". Sus relaciones amorosas, no existen, ya que siempre que se liga a una chica ella desaparece misteriosamente al día siguiente... Jiraya lo crió y por eso Naruto lo considera como un padre, a pesar de que lo llama "ero-senin" el es un escritor frustrado de libros eróticos, cuyo único lector es Kakashi, que va a casarse en un mes, o sea, la fiesta de despedida de soltero es para el.

Uchiha Sasuke, recen salido de unreformatorio, tiene 19 años y su hobbie es molestar y hacer enfadar a Naruto, por eso es su mejor amigo(u.u"). Hizo la prueba apenas para probar que era mejor que Naruto, y para seguir molestándole dentro en la Universidad. Sus relaciones tampoco existen, ya que después de ligarse a una chica, quien desaparece misteriosamente es el! El trabaja junto a Naruto. Y antes de ir para el reformatorio, vivía con su hermano, pero ya conocía a Naruto desde sus 10 años. Su casa vivía llena de drogas y cosas robadas, por causa de su hermano, entonces un bello día la policía derrumbó la puerta y lo llevaron a la cárcel en lugar de su hermano, paso 5 meses allá, hasta que Naruto junto dinero y lo ayudo. Sasuke juró que si volvía a ver su hermano iba a vengarse(N/a: algunas cosas no cambian).

Sabaku no Gaara, vivía en un orfanato, tiene 19 años le gusta beber, todo que lo que tiene alcohol, desde perfume hasta lavandina. Su hermana logró un empleo de profesora en la Universidad y el gano una beca. No tuvo relaciones largas, pues cuando bebe es muy posesivo y celoso. Vivía junto con sus dos hermanos, pero cuando tenía 17 años la policía aprendió a Kankuro.

Temari quien había salido de viaje, cuando volvió... sorpresa!!! Quedó allá algunos meses hasta tener 18, su hermana desde entonces lo mantiene, y no tiene la menor idea sobre el empleo de ella, ella dijo que es "Babysistter", pero el no le cree, pues el único niño que ella soporta y cuida es el, que ya creció. Él, quien ya no era una criatura. Ella es como una madre para el, ya que sus verdaderos padres los abandonaron..

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la hora de la fiesta...

Dentro del apartamento de los chicos, estaban cerca de 30 hombres en espera de las bailarinas.

- Gezz! donde están esas mujeres, que problemáticas? -pregunto, Shika voceando en seguida.

Como era una fiesta de mascaras el usaba una máscara de ciervo que cubría todo o rostro, excepto la boca.

- Hey, ero-senin estás seguro que dijiste la hora correcta? -grito Naruto, que estaba con una máscara de zorro.

- No puedes cerrar esa boca y parar de preguntar eso? -esa vez fue Sasuke, que estaba con una máscara de tigre.

Naruto estaba casi empezando una pelea verbal, cuando fue interrumpido por Neji.

- Ah, ustedes no van a pelear ahora, verdad? –él tenía puesta la máscara del "Zorro"(El de la tele), con derecho a sombrero.

- Hey, ustedes deberían beber alguna cosa para relajarse, como Gaara lo está haciendo -dijo Jiraiya, con mascara de sapo, mirando al chico, sentado en una silla con una botella y un vaso, el estaba con una fantasía de Kaiten ( ladrón nocturno, cono Tuxedo Mask) con el sombrero y el traje.

- Tsk, Gaara siempre se relaja de todas maneras, no se como el hígado le aguanta! -dijo Shika suspirando y tirándose en la silla de una mesa cerca de la pared.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el estacionamiento del edificio de los jóvenes...

Un volkswagen lila(N/a: aka en Brasil se llama "fusca", mas para mejor visualización, tiene un en "New York Minute", q creo que es la mas reciente peli de la hermanas Mary-Kate y Asheley Olsen) estaba llegando, con las chicas adentro.

- Oh, cerda, esta vez demoraste mucho y ahora ya estamos súper atrasadas -dijo Sakura.

- Tsk, Frentuda, quien te dijo que robaras mi bastón! -retruco Ino

- Ya vas a empezar -murmuró Tenten.

- Ni hablar, calladas las dos, o yosalgo y las pego!!! -chillo Temari al volante, LEVEMENTE enfadada.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura estaban en el asiento de atrás, Tenten en el asiento al lado de Temari.

- Mierda! Yo necesito de un cigarrillo! -dijo Temari, cogiendo uno y haciendo señales para que Tenten lo encendiese.

- Pe-pero tu-tu no te-habías de-dejado de-de eso? -tartamudeó Hinata, con algo de miedo.

- Que te pasa, Hinata? -preguntó Sakura

- No es obvio, ella estas nerviosa! - respondió Ino

- Puedes estarte tranquila, Hinata –dijo Temari, con una voz pacifica, que siempre era utilizada para hablar con la Hyuuga, mientras daba una tragada en el cigarrillo- es que el cigarrillo me calma, entonces voy a fumar uno antes de llegar, solo para no pegarle al primer viejo hentai que viene encima!

Luego de eso ellas llegaron. Bajaran del auto, todas usaban sobretodo, para no mostrar su ropa de show( N/a: pero cono yo soy una narradora consciente, coeficiente y exigente, yo se de todo y veo todo, hasta lo que tiene por abajo):

Temari estaba con sus cuatro coletas de siempre, y la ropa compuesta por una pequeña blusa color blanco, muy justa, y un sostén color negro, en la parte inferior tiene una falda(N/a: colegial), muy corta, bragas negras y unas botas también negras, hasta las rodillas.

Tenten estaba con un vestido chino, color vino con algunos detalles en verde, le llegaba hasta el comienzo de los muslos, pero tiene aberturas en cada lado dejándolos bien expuestos, botas negras caño largo, que llega hasta un poco encima de las rodillas, y en los cabellos los moños de siempre.

Hinata lleva su pello suelto, usaba una blusa medio rasgada,con tela suficiente apenas para cubrir su aventajado busto, y un sostén que segura y junta todo! Estaba usando también unos mini-pantalones jeans, que solo cubre sus nalgas, con unas sandalia plata-azulada.

Sakura tenía su cabello en un moño, dejando algunos pelos sueltos, una blusa rosa de alzas, muy corta y una mini-falta rosa, ambos con algo de purpurina encima. Usaba unas botas cortas, también de color rosa.

Ino estaba con una mini-blusa azul con un enorme escote en V, y un short azul y blanco, unas botas blancas. Tenía una cinta en el cabello, dejando solo un largo mechón sobre el rostro.

- Listo, ahora cogen sus mascaras -dijo Temari con una caja en la mano.

Las chicas siempre bailaban con mascaras, hasta en el mismo club, pues no deseaban ser reconocidas por las personas en la calle. Todas eran iguales solo cambian de color, típicas mascaras de carnaval (N/a: bueno como la de Tuxedo mask), llenas de purpurina. Tenten quedo con la verde, Sakura con la Rosa, Ino con la azul, Hinata con la plata y Temari con la lila.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mmm, creo que en eso se acaba, en el próximo tendremos las parejas y luego de eso el lemon...**

**tambien tengo aka una imagen hecha por darkgal69 con la ropa de Temari:**

http:// s178. photobucket. com/ albums / w252 / hellbunnyxxx?actionview¤ttemari; (underlined) 00b . jpg

**Ps: borren los espacios, sustituan el **(underlined)** por aquel que queda arriba del hifen (-)**

**Ps2: Brasil, no es un lugar tan horrible así! De verdad, pero es que me gusta exagerar un pokito, ya que la história no es real, y tbn me encanta estos tipos de história... jeje!**

**Entonces creo que para animarme un poco mas a seguir traduciendo esto fic, entonces cliken al Go y dejen alguna review y digan que les pareció!**

**By: **.DaRk LaDiE -16/08/07


	2. Despedida de soltero?

_**Sexo, Drogas y Kunoichi's Paradise**_

**Nota de la autora:**originalmente el cap 01 y el 02 eran uno solo, pero para que no quedase muy largo yo lo dividi en dos, entonces aqui va. Esto cap fue revisado por **katsura-chan Uchina**, pero yo no tuve mucha vontad de revisarlo de nuevo, por favor informen cualquier error q encuentren, para yo pueda arreglarlo, cap fue revisado de nuevo por **darkgal69**, pero cuando fue bajarlo yo borré el anterior jeje... Ahora creo q los dialogos estan en orden

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personages no me pertencen, pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mi solo pertencen: El night-club, las bebidas, las drogas, las ropas y las mesitas!

_**Cap.02: Despedida de Soltero!?**_

Subieron en el ascensor y apenas llegaron tocaran la puerta, al entrar vieron cerca de treinta individuos las esperaban desesperados, pusieron el CD y empezaran a trabajar.

Pero otros cinco jóvenes, solo notaran la presencia de las chicas en el local, gracias a un montón de pervertidos que empezaron a silbar y a gemir.

Así se paso la fiesta, mientras las chicas bailaban y los viejos tenían hemorragia nasal al mirar sus formas perfectas. Naruto estaba animado danzando totalmente borracho, había tomado, no uno, si no DOS vasos de batida (N/a: mistura hecha de leche, alguna fruta y algo de alcohol). Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado intentando huir de un pesado Naruto. Neji estaba buscando algo bueno en la tele, pues aquellos viejos ya le estaban llenando. Gaara y su inseparable botella de vodka, como siempre estaba apenes mirando los viejos poniendo dinero en las bragas de las chicas, y pensando: "Eso si es lo que yo llamo dinero fácil" (N/a: tu que piensas!). Shikamaru, dormía hecho una piedra, ni los gritos lograban despertarlo.

Ya eran las 3:15 a.m. y las chicas continuaban su showzito, esta vez con algo de jabón, haciendo espuma y tirando unas de las otras. Jiraya ya había logrado vender una buena cantidad de drogas y pretendía vender mucho más, si no fuese por…

- ioh ioh ioh -sirena de la policía, que estacionaba en frente al predio

- Oyeeee! Son idiotas! Mas que mierda! Ahora es cada un por si -grito uno de los hombres.

Todos salieron disparados por la puerta, incluido Jiraya. Dejando en el apartamento, apenas los diez chicos.

Temari suspiro largamente y dijo:

- Creo que se acabó la fiesta!

- Creo que si, pero mira el estado de ellas! -dijo Hinata apuntando hacia Ino y Sakura bailando, totalmente borrachas.

- Pero donde esta Tenten?

- Allá -de esta vez la Hyuuga apunto a una chica, que andaba pesadamente hasta el sofá, y se tiraba en el.

- Yo necesito de un cigarrillo.

Temari busco con los ojos la victima perfecta para arreglarle un cigarrillo y quedo sorprendida con lo que vio: un chico... DURMIENDO. Con todo aquella confusión, como el lograba dormir?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata, mientras eso miraba a un chico que bailaba encima de una mesa, muy animado, pero como esas mesas montables, no son famosas por su seguridad, resolvió prevenirlo del riesgo inminente, se paro al lado de la mesa, y comenzo con sus monosílabos:

- Eto, etoo, etooo, ETOOOOOO

El chico con la máscara del zorro miro la chica y- "Vaya! Como es de linda" pensó y dijo:

- Vaya! Que linda eres!

Hinata quedo roja de los pies hasta la cabeza, ya había sido llamada de muchas cosas non tan agradables, pronunciadas por ebrios hentais, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan sutil!

- Que te pasa? -pregunto el chico.

- Es-s q-qu-que la-a me-me-mesa p-pu-puede ro-rom-romper -tartamudeo temblando y apuntando para la mesa.

- Ah! Solo eso...no te preocupes, ella es muy resistente -y al decir eso dio un salto sobre ella, pero para su infelicidad, percibió que la chica estaba en lo cierto, fue cayendo en dirección al suelo, cerro los ojos, pero el dolor nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró un bello par de ojos liliáceos, mirando los azules totalmente espantada. Ellos quedaron así por mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto decidió hablar:

- estas bien?

- Tu-tu ma-ma-no -dijo ella con la voz flaca.

Naruto entonces percibió que estaba con la mano en el pecho de la chica, pronto saco la mano, pero no salio de encima de ella, siguió mirándola, Hinata casi se perdió en los orbes color cielo. Pero aquella no era una posición muy confortable, empezó arrastrarse, con la intención de levantarse, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto comenzo a acercarse, solo que de esta vez para pegar con sus labios los de ella. Su lengua llego a los labio de ella, pidiendo autorización para adentrarse y Hinata, que jamás había permitido algo así, simplemente abrió los labios y pego su cuerpo junto al de el, eso con certeza no iba a parar por ahi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura e Ino bailaban animadamente, la rubia con una botella de wiskey, las dos estaban muy borrachas.

- Mierda! por que la bebida siempre acaba! -reclamaba Ino en tono lloroso, sujetando la botella de cabeza abajo, sin que ninguna gota saliese.

- Hey cerdita-chan, no crees que ya bebiste demasiado, no? -dijo la joven pelirosa.

- No, no frentudita-chan, nunca se bebe lo suficiente -contesto haciendo una negativa con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados- voy a buscar mas -completo, mientras empezaba a andar tambaleante.

- Vale! Puedo divertirme sola, cerda! -dijo aumentando el radio de su voz y volviendo a bailar.

Pero ella no se había enterado de que estaba siendo observada, Sasuke, que salía del baño, donde había ido a esconderse de Naruto ya al volver encontró la sala casi vacía, donde bien en el centro, una chica bailaba, el no lograba desviar la mirada, ya que ella era increíblemente sensual. El pelinegro se apoyo en el batiente de la puerta y con una botella de cerveza en la mano miraba a la pelirosa danzando.

Sakura miro para atrás y encontró los orbes ônix que la miraban, pero no paro de bailar, recordando las palabras de su maestra "Aun si tienes solo una persona en la platea, baila para ella, y ella va a estar allá solo para verte". Bailo aun mas sensual, como se estuviese seduciéndolo y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Sasuke no aguanto mas esa situación, termino su botella de cerveza, camino en la dirección de la chica, que no paro de bailar, ni de mirarlo, quedo frente a ella y pronto la agarro, atrayéndola para un beso muy largo. Luego, comenzo a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de la Haruno, ella no pudo hacer nada, necesitaba aquello tanto cuanto el, empezó a mover sus manos por debajo de la ropa de el, tocando cada músculo de su espalda.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino se tambaleaba entre las mesas en busca de una botella de bebida. Miro, miro y miro hasta que encontró lo que tanto buscaba, una botella de bebida perfecta, aun por el medio, arriba de una mesa, cerca de la pared, pronto se acerco a la botella y cuanto finalmente logro cogerla, unas manos cogieron su muñeca.

- Hey, suéltame -ella dijo girándose y dando de cara con dos ojos verde-agua que la miraban con una mueca de disgusto.

- Deja la botella ahi mismo -el dijo, serio.

- Por que haría eso?

- Porque ella es mía y solo tiene mas que un sorbo, que también es mió! -dijo con algo de irritación, ya que estaba algo ebrio.

- Entonces es así? -dijo ella y con la otra mano cogio la botella y bebió todo su contenido- ahora no es mas -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Gaara quedo incrédulo con lo que hizo la rubia, como oso beber su último gole, quedo furioso y torció la muñeca de ella prensándola contra la pared, dejo su cuerpo pegado al de ella y grito:

- Como te atreves!!!!

Ino quedo asustada con el chico al inicio, pero pronto se recupero.

- Como USTED osa? SUELTAME YA, BAKA! –se retorció intentando soltarse.

- Tu tomaste mi vodka, vas a tener que pagarme! -aseguro mas fuerte.

- Pagar el que? Estas loco, esa aquí es una f-i-e-s-t-a y yo no tengo que pagar nada!!!

- Pero aquella botella era mía, yo la compre, y tu terminaste con ella!!!!!

- Que quieres que haga, una botella de vodka sola en una fiesta! Yo la tome, eso es un crimen?

- No, pero debía ser, así todas la locas como tu, no quedarían libres por ahi...

Los dos estaban gritando, sin importarles el escándalo

- LOCA, loco eres tu, que estas llorando por causa de una botella de vodka, que quieres que haga? el vodka se acabo... para de llorar ahora, niñato!!!

- lo que quiero que hagas –pregunto el, muy enojado y apretando aun mas su cuerpo contra el de la Yamanaka- lo que yo quiero que hagas -hizo una pausa, miro fijamente los ojos de ella- esto -y la beso salvajemente, metiendo la lengua y explorando cada rincón de la boca de ella.

Cuando Ino percibió ya era muy tarde ya estaba prensada en la pared con uno hombre que se estaba frotando contra ella, evaluó la situación y después de sentir la mojada y caliente lengua de el en su boca resolvió ceder. profundizando el beso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neji estaba tranquilamente tirado en el sofá viendo a la tele, pero luego de enterarse por el programa, que era un documental acerca de la 2ª guerra mundial, sintió un peso caer sobre su cuerpo. Tenten, prácticamente, salto sobre el sofá sin mirar si alguien estaba antes.

- Auch! -hablo Neji, sin voz.

Tenten miro y encontró los ojos lilaceos y una mueca de dolor, se levanto de un salto y miro sorprendida, como el pelicastaño se sentaba en el sofá.

- Gomen, yo no te había visto... –dijo mirando al chico con una cara preocupada.

Neji la miro en los ojos chocolate por unos instantes, pero su mirada bajo por el bello cuerpo de ella, parando bien en sus muslos a muestra. La Mistsashi reparo en la mirada y concluyo que el estaba bien, sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno ya que tu pareces estar bien, voy a sentarme aquí y ver la tele contigo!! -dijo sentándose al lado de el con las piernas abiertas, muy relajada.

Neji apenas la siguió con los ojos y en algunos segundos, los dos estaban viendo el documental:

-...Pearl Harbor fue una batalla decisiva en la guerra...-

- Ha! Pearl Harbor, creo que ya vi esta película otro día si otro día, con aquel hombre, aquella mujer y aquellos otros hombres..bla bla bla bla y Tú, la viste? -pregunto a Neji, que siguió mirando la tele, luego ella también lo hizo, solo que no por mucho tiempo...

Minutos después, Neji ya no aguantaba mas, a cada asunto que Tenten conocía ella empezaba una ENORME conversación sobre aquello, miro a la chica que hablaba descontroladamente:

- Que bueno que soy de la China, allá no tiraran ninguna bomba, que cosa de locos!!!

Neji siguió mirándola hasta que ella percibió y pregunto:

- Eto, que te pasa?

- Que me pasa, como así que me pasa, tu estas hablando sin parar el documental todo, como puedo ver la tele, con una molesta que no sabe cerrar la boca?? -el ya estaba enojado.

- Molesta que no sabe cerrar la puta boca! Como tiene coraje de llamarme así, yo solo estaba intentando ser simpática, con un baka que no sabe decir nada bueno!! -ahora ella ya estaba gritando.

- Si te quedas calladita para mi basta... –resoplo y frunció el ceño.

Tenten se levanto y quedo frente la tele (N/a: donde debería estar la mesita de centro, también habían tirado el otro sofá y la silla y empujaron la tele mas cerca de la pared, todo para tener mas espacio para la fiesta ) apunto el dedo en la cara de el y comenzo a gritar:

- Hey, tu no deberías estar changándome y haciendo cara fea, yo soy una invitada, que maleducado!!! -ella estaba Puta, un tanto por Neji, y mas por las cervezas que tenia tomado.

- El que!!!! Tú aun no cierras la boca? -Neji también tenia tomada unas y estaba enojado con la irritación de la chica.

- Ora suyo- Tenten iba caminar al frente, pronta para arrebatar aquel molesto, solo que si no tuviese una dobra en la alfombra(N/a: yeah, tenia una alfombra!), y si ella no hubiese tropezado, no habría caído encima del chico ni el tocado suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Sus labios aun estaban juntos y Neji miraba dentro de los ojos de ella, que tenia las piernas abiertas apoyadas en el sofá, una a cada lado de las de el, y los brazos apoyados en los hombros de el. Ninguno de los dos osaba romper el toque, hasta que Tenten fue cerrando los ojos. Neji observo y resolvió hacer algo, para luego comenzar un lento y húmedo beso. El movió sus manos hasta los muslos de ella y ella agarro la barbilla de el pidiendo que profundizara el beso. Fue lo que hicieron...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari caminaba hasta el otro lado de la sala, decididamente, pensando "Pero que hombre mas perezoso! Como puede dormir, mientras un montón de hombres estaba gritando y silbando?"

Shikamaru dormía tranquilamente en su silla, el estaba de lado apoyando su espalda en la pared, oyó alguna cosa que se acercaba, como si fueran pasos, pero ni se percato, al final, aquello era una fiesta, verdad?

Temari estaba medio enojada "Yo acá haciendo el mayor trabajo y este baka ni se mueve!!!" cogio una silla y la coloco con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo bastante ruido "Vamos a ver si así el despierta".

- Como estas la siesta, holgazán! -grito bien en el oído de el, haciendo el chico pegar un salto.

- Nani!? Quien? Como? Cuando? Donde? -hablo el joven, asustado mirando de un lado para otro.

- Jajajajajajaj -reía la Sabaku, la mueca del chico estaba muy graciosa, nunca pensó que el iba a quedar tan asustado.

El Nara no demoro mucho para descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, miro para el suelo y luego fue subiendo la mirada por la chica sentada en frente, pero cuando estaba haciendo eso la rubia dio una cruzada de piernas FANTASTICA y el paro, quedo algunos minutos mirando fijamente las piernas formidables de ella. Pero para su infelicidad, Temari también percibió su mirada y pronto acabo con el encanto.

- Hey, tu perezoso, tuviste toda la noche para hacer eso, puedes parar de babear sobre mis piernas ahora!! -ordeno.

Shikamaru suspiro y en seguida cojio un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, ya iba a colocarlo en su boca, pero Temari fue mas rápida, pues cuando vio aquel cigarrillo recordó su voluntad loca de fumar, fue hasta el chico y simplemente cogio el cigarrillo de las manos de el y luego el encendedor también. Se sentó en la mesa (la que normalmente quedaba en la cocina y no aquellas montables) y cruzo las piernas. Encendió el cigarrillo y dio una tragada, era todo lo que quería, por lo menos encontró el hombre cierto, y ya que el tenia un cigarrillo, no debía ser del todo malo...

Shikamaru quedo estático atento a cada movimiento de la chica rubia de las cuatro coletas y con la mascara lila (N/a: ellos aun están con las mascaras!!!), ella podía ser peligrosa, pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran al ver las maravillosas piernas a centímetros de su rostro, pero pronto suspiro y murmuro:

- Gezz! Mujer problemática!

Temari que hasta ahora se deleitaba con su cigarrillo, oyó las palabras del Nara y bajo de la mesa en un salto, lo que hizo a su corta falda subir mas. Miro seriamente al joven y pregunto:

- Oye! como me llamaste?

El miro con sorpresa, como podía tener tanto aliento? Estaba danzando sin parar desde las 11:00 p.m., realmente el no lograba creer, el que no había hecho nada todo el día estaba muriendo de sueño!

- Tsk! Mendokusai, yo solo quería dormir...

- Vaya! Pero ya dormiste TODA la fiesta!!!

- Era muy molesto quedarme despierto...

- Que horror! Donde esta la emoción de esta vida? -Temari vivió en la favela por eso siempre estuvo acostumbrada a ser agitada, huyendo de las balas perdidas, corriendo detrás de los ladrones e etc...)

- Yare, yare! Yo voy es a volver a dormir, ya basta mi madre me mando a hacer cosas... no necesito mas problemas en mi vida...

Problema como así, ELLA era un problema, no podía creer aquel hombre estaba frente a una deidad como ella y quería DORMIR!!! "Como es posible? Será que el es...?" Dio una sonrisa maliciosa "Tengo una forma divertida de descubrirlo"

Fue acercándose a el y se agacho hasta llegar con la boca al oído de el, soplo levemente y dijo, con voz sensual:

- Tienes certeza que quieres ir a dormir, creo que nosotros aun tenemos algo mas interesante que hacer esta noche...

Shikamaru tuvo escalofríos de los pies hasta la cabeza, su cerebro paro de pensar en ir a dormir, para pensar en lo que, exactamente, ella estaba hablando. No tuve tiempo para conclusiones, pues cuando vio ya tenia la chica sentada con las piernas abiertas bien en cima de_ el_. Ella se movía levemente sintiendo la respiración de el acelerar, sintiendo la excitación de su cuerpo.

Temari sintió el volumen crecer en los pantalones del chico- "No, el no es..." -pensó, mientras aumentaba la velocidad, hasta ella estaba quedando excitada con eso.

Shikamaru no aguanto más y resolvió hacer algo (N/a: Yeaaaahhh!!XP) pasó sus manos por los muslos y subió hasta sus senos apretando un poco. Paso la lengua por encima de la blusa ajustada, dando algunos mordiscos en la tela. Temari al sentir las caricias del Nara, yo no pudo resistirse, paro de moverse y lo miro, la mirada de tedió, ahora estaba mas interesada, y la mirada mandona e irónica, nunca pareció tan sexy.

Sus rostros fueran acercándose y luego ya estaban besándose locamente, Temari nunca tuvo tanta voluntad de tratar con un hombre así, y Shikamaru por la primera vez en la vida creía que esto no iba a ser un problema.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno, en esto cap no tiene ilustracion, ya q no pude encuentrar ****darkgal69****, pero creo q en el proximo pasare las dos! Si antes de bajarlo ya tuvier la imagen, pasen en mi profile, porque tbn ya estoy poniendo los links**

**BESITOS Y ARIGATO A TODOS Q COMENTARAN!!!**

**FaVoR ClIkAr En El Go**

**Ps: las contestaciones son enviadas por el entonces, dejen sus e-mails, ok? **


End file.
